La Légende de la Triforce
by Takara-orca
Summary: Une histoire pour tous ceux qui ont déjà joué, ou fini le jeu Ocarina of Time... Alors je vais le faire à la "bande annonce américaine" : De l'action... de l'aventure... de l'amour... du mystère...de la magie... Un seul objet est une légende: La Tr
1. L'arrivée de la Colombe

La légende de la Triforce (par Takara)  
  
L'arrivée de la colombe  
  
Tout en haut du plus haut des arbres, une mère colombe et ses trois petits maintenant adultes s'apprêtait à leur dire au revoir, pour toujours. Les trois jeunes oiseaux blancs s'avancèrent sur une des branches et ils prirent leur envol dans trois directions opposées. La plus blanche d'entre elles partit vers l'Est et voyagea pendant des jours, guidée par son instinct. Après une semaine, elle arriva dans le royaume le plus célèbre du monde : Hyrule. En effet, ce monde était le premier qui avait été créé par les déesses, mais ceci est une longue histoire... La colombe survola la Plaine d'Hyrure, puis elle s'engouffra dans le passage qui menait au Domaine des Kokiris. Là, elle se posa en haut d'une hutte et elle observa les lieux. Une dizaine de Kokiris étaient en train de jouer à cache-cache, trois autres s'amusaient à faire des tours de magie et il y en avait quatre qui discutaient autour d'un feu.  
  
Mais au fait, un Kokiri, qu'est ce que c'est ???  
  
Les Kokiris sont des enfants qui ne grandissent jamais, qui sont habillés en vert, qui vivent exclusivement dans le Domaine des Kokiris et qui possèdent chacun une fée. Oui, jusque là, tout va bien... mais il y avait un Kokiri qui n'avait pas de fées. Bah oui, bien sur tout le monde le connaît puisque c'est écrit sur la boite du jeu « Zelda Ocarina of Time ». Mais bon, là, on était pas sensé savoir qu'il s'agissait de Link, un blond aux yeux bleus, intelligent, attachant, sans oublier que sa plus grande qualité était le courage... etc ... mais ça vous le savez déjà, donc je continue.  
  
Ce jour là, comme toujours, Link était tout seul près de l'entrée des bois perdus. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment seul puisque Navi, Taya et Taël, trois fées (c'était inutile de le rappeler) étaient avec lui. En fait, Link était en train de s'entraîner à manier son épée de bois qu'il avait taillé lui-même. Car il faut dire que depuis toujours, Link rêvait de devenir le plus grand guerrier qui ait jamais existé. C'était pourquoi il s'entraînait sans relâche, chaque jour. Saria, la meilleure amie de Link (sans blagues !) s'apprêtait à le rejoindre pour lui proposer de jouer avec les autres Kokiris :  
  
Saria : Link, vient un peu jouer avec nous !  
  
Link : Si tu veux, mais avant je veux encore essayer quelque chose avec mon épée. Ça ne sera pas long.  
  
Saria poussa un gros soupir mais c'était plus par amusement que par exaspération. Mido, le chef des Kokiris qui passait par là, ne manquait jamais de se moquer de Link :  
  
Mido : Hey, monsieur le grand guerrier, regarde il y a un grand monstre là ! Au secours sauve nous ! Ha ha ha !  
  
Link n'y fit pas attention, il avait l'habitude que Mido se moque de lui. Lorsqu'il fut partit, Navi Taya et Taël crièrent au scandale :  
  
Navi : gggggrrrrrrr, il m'énerve celui là ! Link, si tu le voulais tu pourrais lui botter les fesses !  
  
Taël : T'as raison, ou alors c'est moi qui le ferais  
  
Taya : Dis pas n'importe quoi ! T'es tellement maladroite que t'arriverais même pas à attraper une mouche !  
  
Taël : Peuh... maladroite toi-même !  
  
Taya : C'est celui qui l'as dit qu'il l'est !  
  
Taël : C'est toi qui l'as dis la première !  
  
Link : STOP !!! Arrêtez de vous disputer !  
  
Taya et Taël se disputaient tout le temps mais très souvent, Navi aussi se mêlait à leurs chamailleries. En fait, chacune se battait pour pouvoir devenir la fée protectrice de Link. Mais Dark Fairy, la mère de toutes les fées et de tous les Kokiris n'avait jamais voulu que Link ait une fée, et ça, personne ne savait pourquoi... Mais au fait, la colombe ? Et bien notre colombe était toujours plantée en haut d'une des huttes et elle observait... Mais tout à coup elle se dirigea vers Link et se posa juste devant lui. Link adorait tous les animaux et il s'approcha de la colombe avec douceur.  
  
Link : Tient... bonjours !  
  
Comme tous les Kokiris, Link savait parler aux animaux. La colombe prit alors une de ses plumes et la mit dans la main de Link avant de s'envoler vers la Plaine d'Hyrule. Link, intrigué, regarda longtemps la plume. Saria vint le rejoindre.  
  
Saria : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Link ?  
  
Link : C'est étrange, une colombe est venue juste là et elle m'a donné une de ses plumes...  
  
Saria : Une colombe ? C'est vrai ? Et elle t'a donné une plume ? Whoua, Link tu sais, la colombe est le symbole de l'amour, et les symboles ne sont jamais de simples superstitions. Ça doit être un signe...  
  
Link : Peut-être...  
  
Saria : Bon, tu viens jouer Link ?  
  
Link : Oui j'arrive !  
  
Link et Saria rejoignirent les autres Kokiris. Navi Taya et Taël restèrent là quelques instants et chuchotèrent : « S'il savait ce qu'on lui réserve ! »  
  
En fait, ce n'était pas du tout un méchant complot : Le lendemain, Link aurait 10 ans. C'était un âge très important pour les Kokiris car chacun d'entres eux avaient l'apparence d'enfants de 10 ans toute leur vie.  
  
La colombe plana quelques instants dans la Plaine d'Hyrule puis elle se dirigea vers le château d'Hyrule. Elle s'y arrêta dans une sorte de cours intérieure (que vous connaissez bien puisqu'il s'agit de l'endroit où se trouve Zelda dans Ocarina of Time). Et devinez qui était là... et oui, Zelda ! Zelda était la princesse d'Hyrule (oui, je sais que c'était pas la peine de le rappeler), elle était gentille, douce, tendre, généreuse, intelligente, attachante, et par-dessus tout, elle était dotée d'une grande sagesse. Il ne faut pas oublier de dire qu'elle était également très très jolie ! (Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà, donc, je continue !).  
  
La belle colombe s'arrêta juste devant elle et, comme elle l'avait fait pour Link, elle lui donna une plume avant de s'envoler de nouveau. Zelda aussi adorait les animaux, mais elle, elle ne savait pas leur parler. Elle fut donc surprise par cet étrange cadeau... mais elle savait également qu'il fallait toujours se fier aux symboles, c'était sa mère qui le lui avait dit. Elle sourit puis elle retourna sur sa petite terrasse.  
  
Le soir tombait et la colombe se trouva un arbre convenable pour s'endormir. Elle était sure que son instinct de colombe l'avait mené au bon endroit... 


	2. Le Secret Douloureux

Le secret douloureux  
  
Le lendemain, Link se réveilla de bonheur, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était Saria qui l'avait réveillé. Ils avaient prévu d'aller ensemble dire bonjour à Dark Fairy, qui vivait à la fontaine des fées. Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à y arriver car ils connaissaient le chemin par coeur. La fontaine des fées se situait non loin du Bosquet Sacré et Dark Fairy n'en sortait pas très souvent car elle devait s'occuper d'élever ses petites fées. En fait, à chaque fois qu'elle riait, elle donnait naissance à une fée et à chaque fois qu'elle éclatait de rire au point qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer (ce qui arrivait relativement rarement), elle donnait naissance à un Kokiri. Avant que je ne reparte sur un autre sujet, il faut également préciser qu'elle possédait jadis l'Ocarina des Fées mais elle l'a donné à Saria lorsqu'elle est née car elle était la première fille Kokiri qui naissait depuis 50 ans. Voilà, maintenant, je peux continuer... ah, mais en fait ils sont juste allés dire bonjour à Dark Fairy et c'est tout. En fait c'était juste pour vous raconter un peu l'histoire de Dark Fairy. Bon, bah donc ils rentrèrent... et... pis bah, ils rentrèrent quoi ! Ah oui, sauf que en rentrant, Taya dit à Link :  
  
Taya : L'Arbre Mojo veut te parler. Ça a l'air important...  
  
Link : D'accord, je vais le voir.  
  
Link partit donc voir l'Arbre Mojo à L'Est du Village Kokiri (comme dans le jeu quoi !). Celui-ci paraissait triste et soucieux mais Link ne le remarqua pas.  
  
Arbre Mojo : Ah, Link, tu es là. Assis toi donc, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.  
  
Link lui obéit. L'Arbre Mojo était le maître incontesté du Domaine des Kokiris mais il avait toujours gardé avec ses habitants une relation très conviviale. Tous les Kokiris et toutes les fées étaient ses amis, et vice versa.  
  
Arbre Mojo : hummmm...Link...ce que j'ai à te dire n'est vraiment pas simple.  
  
Link : Je suis près à écouter...  
  
Arbre Mojo : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est quelque chose que chacun aura du mal à accepter.  
  
Link n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de paroles de la part de l'Arbre Mojo, il s'inquiéta.  
  
Arbre Mojo : ... Bien... Link, ce n'est pas évident pour moi de te le dire mais... tu n'es pas un Kokiri.  
  
Link était si stupéfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il resta muet pendant quelques secondes. Puis il retrouva ses esprits.  
  
Link : ... Quoi... ? Mais... c'est impossible... ?  
  
Arbre Mojo : Si, Link, c'est la vérité, mais vois-tu, c'est une longue histoire... Alors écoutes moi bien...  
  
Il y a dix ans, une jeune femme est venue ici. Il pleuvait et l'orage grondait fort cette nuit là. Elle paraissait terrifiée et elle portait dans ses bras un tout jeune bébé qui ne devait être né que depuis quelques jours. Ce bébé n'était autre que toi, Link. Bien entendu, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas passer à travers le champ d'énergie invisible qui entoure tout le domaine Kokiri et qui empêche quiconque d'y entrer ou d'en sortir (mis à part les fées). Elle a donc crié de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider et Dark Fairy est arrivée. A ce moment, la jeune femme s'est retournée et l'ombre d'un homme avec une cape est apparu. La jeune femme a juste eu le temps de te déposer au pied du champ d'énergie avant de se faire tuer par cet homme. Il a essayé de t'attraper aussi mais Dark Fairy t'avait saisit juste à temps et elle t'a éloigné de la limite du Domaine des Kokiris. L'homme à la cape savait qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer et il est repartit. Quant à toi, Dark Fairy t'a emmené près de moi et ensemble nous avons décidé de t'élever comme si tu étais un Kokiri, jusqu'à ce que tu sois près pour affronter ton destin. Ainsi, Dark Fairy t'a emmené à la Fontaine des fées où tous les Kokiris naissent. Elle t'a déposé au sol et elle a puisé dans toute la force de ses pouvoirs magiques pour te donner l'apparence d'un Kokiri, d'un enfant de 10 ans. Mais elle avait fait en sorte que lorsque tu aurais 10 ans, tu redeviendrais un Hylien comme tu l'avais été auparavant, et que tu te remettrais à grandir normalement. Et c'est ainsi que nous t'avons élevé, Link...  
  
Link n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il lui fallut quelques temps avant de prononcer un seul mot.  
  
Link :... Mais... c'est impossible... je possède tous les pouvoir des Kokiris... et je ne peux pas franchir la limite du domaine...  
  
Arbre Mojo : Tu aurais pu la franchir si tu avais essayé, Link... Dark Fairy t'as donné tous les pouvoir des Kokiris pour que les autres ne te considèrent pas comme un Kokiri anormal. La seule chose qu'elle a refusé de te donner c'est une fée protectrice.  
  
Link : ... Alors c'était pour ça... !  
  
Arbre Mojo : Link... si je t'ai dit tout ça, c'est également pour te prévenir que, désormais, tu ne peux plus vivre ici...  
  
Link : Quoi... mais pourquoi... ?  
  
Arbre Mojo : Parce que tu n'es pas un Kokiri Link, les choses sont ainsi... mais tu pourras revenir quand tu le désire puisque dans ton coeur il y aura toujours une part de Kokiri.  
  
Link : Partir... mais... quand ?  
  
Arbre Mojo : Le plus tôt possible, Link. Demain, à l'aube. Il n'est pas bon de se renfermer dans sa nostalgie, en oubliant de vivre...  
  
Link avait les larmes aux yeux mais il se retint pour ne pas que l'Arbre Mojo le voit. Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il le ferait, à contre coeur.  
  
Arbre Mojo : Bien, Link... tu peux partir à présent... Mais surtout ne dis rien aux autres avant ce soir, cela gâcherait leur journée... Ils t'aiment tant !  
  
Link rejoignit le village Kokiri avec une foule de pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête : « Il en a de bonnes lui ! Leur journée, gâchée ! Et la mienne alors ! ». Mais bien entendu cette idée là se fit vite bousculer par une autre : « Non, je ne veux pas partir... c'est ici chez moi... ! Et mes amis, et Saria, je ne veux pas les quitter ! ». Malgré tout, il se força de garder le sourire pour ne pas inquiéter Saria, Navi, Taya et Taël. C'était son anniversaire après tout ! Il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum puisque le lendemain, il ne serait plus là... 


	3. Le départ de Link

Le départ de Link  
  
La journée se passa presque normalement et personne ne se douta une seule seconde que c'était le dernier soir où Link vivrait dans le village Kokiri. Puis, la nuit tomba mais au lieu d'aller se coucher, les Kokiris restaient là, à discuter en silence. Link était trop préoccupé par ce qu'il devait leur dire pour se douter de ce qui l'attendait. Alors qu'il montait dans sa cabane pour aller chercher son épée en bois (qu'il avait l'intention d'emmener avec lui lors de son départ), tous les Kokiris et les fées se réunirent devant. Lorsque Link sortit de chez lui, tout le monde dit : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!  
  
Link était très surprit et il fit un grand sourire pour leur montrer sa joie. Mais à présent, il savait qu'il devrait encore attendre avant de leur annoncer la triste nouvelle.  
  
Pendant des heures, les Kokiris et les fées (sans oublier Dark Fairy qui était venue) firent une grande fête. Tout le monde riait, jouait, était heureux... Puis ils se réunirent autour d'un feu et une Kokiri apporta les cadeaux. Link était si heureux qu'il en avait presque oublié ses soucis. Puis tout le monde fit silence et Link commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il commençait à déchirer le papier et...  
  
Link (ébahit) : Whoah !!!!!! Un boomerang Thorn !  
  
Explication : Un boomerang Thorn est en fait un boomerang en forme de disque doré mais lorsqu'il se déploie, il se munit de petites lames tranchantes. L'avantage c'est qu'il revient toujours à celui qui l'a lancé.  
  
Link était vraiment très heureux de son premier cadeau et il remercia de tout son coeur ses amis. Mais ces derniers lui firent remarquer qu'il n'avait pas encore tout découvert... Link ouvrit donc son deuxième cadeau, un paquet de forme allongée... Un arc ! Mais pas n'importe lequel, il s'agissait d'un Arc de Courage, capable de s'adapter à la taille de son possesseur (comme ça même si on est très petit c'est parfait !). Au fond du paquet se trouvaient également des flèches qui allaient avec.  
  
Link était tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu pleurer de joie mais il se retint et il ouvrit l'avant dernier cadeau. Et là... ! UNE EPEE !!!! Link avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir une ! Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle épée : il s'agissait de l'Epée Kokiri !! Cette fois-ci, Link, malgré son courage connu de tous, ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme de joie. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ; à présent il possédait un véritable équipement de guerrier comme il l'avait toujours désiré.  
  
Puis il ouvrit son dernier présent : il s'agissait d'un sort qui permet à son détenteur de faire apparaître tous les objets qu'il porte sur lui quand il le désire, et aussi de les faire disparaître. Ainsi, on a beau avoir une tonne de choses sur soi, c'est comme si on n'avait rien ! Pratique non ?  
  
Link ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.  
  
Link (abasourdi): Je... je ne sais pas comment vous remercier... tous...  
  
Saria (en souriant): Pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, Link ! C'est ton anniversaire, c'est tout à fait normal !  
  
Link lui rendit son sourire et tout le monde applaudit. Mais alors le sourire de Link s'effaça car il venait de se rappeler de ce qu'il devait leur dire.  
  
Link (avec une voix triste et hésitante) : J'ai... j'ai quelque chose à vous dire d'important... mais, c'est si difficile...  
  
Taya : Vas-y, tout le monde t'écoute.  
  
Link : Eh bien... c'est à propos de ce que m'a dit l'Arbre Mojo ce matin... (il baissa la tête) Il m'a expliqué...  
  
Link raconta donc tout ce que l'Arbre Mojo lui avait dit à propos de son histoire, de sa mère... Puis il termina avec peine :  
  
Link (sur le bord des larmes) : ... Et maintenant... je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre ici... il faut que je parte.  
  
Personne ne bougeait, ne parlait, ne respirait (enfin si, quand même). Saria fut la première à rompre le silence :  
  
Saria : ... Link... mais... c'est impossible... tu dois rester ici... tu ne peux pas nous laisser... !  
  
Link : Saria... je suis désolé... je ne peux pas.  
  
Navi (avec une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude) : Mais... quand est- ce que tu pars... ?  
  
Link (avec une seconde d'hésitation) : Demain matin.  
  
Mido fut alors le seul à ne pas verser une larme.  
  
Toute la soirée se termina ainsi, dans les pleurs, et Link dut faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour s'empêcher de céder aux larmes. Puis le matin arriva (bah oui, après la nuit c'est le matin tient ! C'est pas nouveau !). Tous les Kokiris et toutes les fées se regroupèrent à la limite du domaine Kokiri pour faire leurs adieux à Link. Bien entendu, chacun savait bien qu'il reviendrait les voir de temps en temps, et en plus Navi Taya et Taël avaient bien l'intention de rester avec lui assez souvent. Les adieux furent déchirants et tout le monde s'empressa de retourner au village Kokiri pour ne pas faire trop de peine à Link. Seule Saria resta là avec lui.  
  
Saria (qui commençait à pleurer) : Link... tu vas tellement me manquer...  
  
Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras en lui disant plein de mots d'amitié (ah... c'est beau d'avoir des amis !). Puis enfin elle lui ouvrit la main et y déposa son Ocarina des Fées.  
  
Saria : Tient... je te le donne... considères ceci comme un autre cadeau d'anniversaire.  
  
Link : Mais Saria, il est à toi depuis ta naissance... je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau.  
  
Saria : Il te sera sans doute utile... je le sais. Ce n'est pas un ocarina comme les autres. Si tu en joues, celui qui possède l'Ocarina du Temps pourra entendre la mélodie, et vice versa.  
  
Link : Vraiment ? Mais pourtant je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer de cet ocarina.  
  
Saria : C'est parce que j'ai toujours eut peur d'en jouer. Tu sais, c'est la princesse d'Hyrule qui possède l'Ocarina du Temps alors je me demande comment elle réagirait si elle entendait une mélodie qui vient de son ocarina.  
  
Link : Mais elle, elle n'en a jamais joué non plus, non ?  
  
Saria : elle n'en a pas joué depuis très longtemps, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais qu'importe, je sais qu'a toi il te sera utile, crois-moi Link.  
  
Link hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord.  
  
Link : Merci. Je n'oublierais jamais... (et là normalement on entend une musique super triste, boouuhh...)  
  
Puis Link se retourna et s'éloigna lentement. Lorsqu'il eut franchit la barrière invisible et qu'il fut hors de la vue de Saria, il se mit à pleurer (Et oui, c'est pas parce qu'on est courageux qu'on est pas sensible !). Saria retourna dans le village Kokiri.  
  
Note de fin de chapitre : Arrrrrrgggggg, j'aime pas terminer les chapitres comme ça ! 


	4. Encore un cadeau

Encore un cadeau...  
  
Link sécha ses larmes du revers de son bras et il s'avança curieusement dans le couloir qui menait à la Plaine d'Hyrule. Il avançait, il se rapprochait, encore un dernier pas et il allait pouvoir contempler l'immense plaine dans toute sa splendeur... Mais... BOUM. Link avait trébuché sur une racine d'un des arbres du couloir.  
  
Link : Ahhhhh, noooonnnnn !!!! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'au dernier moment je me rende ridicule ! C'est moi le héros de l'histoire pourtant !  
  
La petite voix de l'auteur : Bah oui mais c'est pour le suspense tu comprends !  
  
Link : Bon, d'accord, on en était où ?  
  
La petite voix de l'auteur : Bah là tu te relèves et tu regardes devant toi !  
  
Link se releva donc et il fut éblouit par la beauté, la splendeur, la richesse et l'immensité de cette plaine féerique (ouh là ! J'ai mis la dose d'adjectifs, c'est sur !).  
  
Link (qui était passé de la tristesse à la joie) s'élança en courant dans la plaine. Il fit des flips arrières, des roulades et des sauts périlleux tout en courant (c'était sa façon à lui de montrer comme il était heureux et éblouit) puis il s'effondra sur le dos, les bras en croix et regarda le ciel avec un grand sourire de plaisir (là on se croirait dans la petite maison dans la prairie, vous savez pendant le générique). Il resta là quelques instants puis il décida de visiter Hyrule. Pour commencer, il entra au Ranch Lonlon (j'imagine qu'il est inutile que je précise où il se trouve !). Au début, il ne vit que les chevaux et il crut qu'il était seul. Il s'avança dans l'enclos au centre du ranch et son regard se posa sur une splendide jument, un peu plus petite que les autres car elle était assez jeune. La jument le regarda d'un air tendre et Link sut immédiatement qu'elle devait être très intelligente. Puis il se rendit compte que quelqu'un se tenait sur une des bêtes, un magnifique étalon couleur de sable. Il s'agissait de Malon, la fille de Talon, le propriétaire du ranch (oui, je sais que vous le saviez déjà, je continue). Malon était une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années assez timide mais très gentille et généreuse. Link s'approcha d'elle et de son cheval.  
  
Malon : Oh ! Bonjour, tu désire quelque chose ? Du lait du ranch ? C'est 10 rubis la bouteille.  
  
Link : Euh... et bien en fait non... je visitais, c'est tout.  
  
Malon : Ah ! Tu es nouveau dans le coin ? Je vois que tu as des vêtements de Kokiris, comment ça se fait ?  
  
Link : C'est une longue histoire...  
  
Malon : Bon, alors je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps avec ça. (Elle descendit de son cheval) Je m'appelle Malon, je vis ici, et toi ?  
  
Link : Je m'appelle Link, enchanté Malon.  
  
Malon : Si tu n'as pas l'intention de partir tout de suite, est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider mon père et moi ? Nous nous occupons d'un cheval qui est blessé assez gravement mais il ne veut pas se laisser faire lorsqu'on essaye de le soigner. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour nous aider à le tenir, tu veux bien ?  
  
Link : Bien sur !  
  
Malon : Merci Link, c'est par là.  
  
Elle l'emmena auprès de son père qui se trouvait dans l'écurie. Un cheval était couché dans un des coins et il semblait souffrir. En effet, il avait une grosse blessure sur le flanc.  
  
Talon : Ah, Malon, tu viens pour m'aider ?  
  
Malon : Oui papa, et voici Link. Il veut bien nous aider aussi.  
  
Talon : Très bien, merci beaucoup jeune homme. Il faudrait que vous le teniez tous les deux par les pattes pendant que j'essaye de soigner sa plaie.  
  
Link : Attendez, il faudrait d'abord le rassurer sinon il va se débattre et on ne pourra rien faire.  
  
Talon : T'en as de bonnes toi ! Comment veut-tu qu'on le rassure ? Tu sais parler le cheval ou quoi ?  
  
Link : Bah... oui, justement.  
  
Malon et Talon le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Link n'attendit pas qu'ils répondent pour s'approcher du cheval. Immédiatement, ce dernier essaya de l'éloigner en agitant brusquement ses pattes mais Link lui dit alors :  
  
Link (très doucement): Eh ! Calmes-toi ! On ne te veut pas de mal, au contraire ! Si tu continues à bouger comme ça on ne pourra rien faire pour que tu n'aies plus mal !  
  
Le cheval s'arrêta de bouger instantanément et fit un « oui » de la tête pour montrer à Link qu'il avait comprit.  
  
Malon : Whoua, c'est merveilleux ! Tu arrives à parler aux animaux !  
  
Talon : ça alors ! Je ne le crois pas !  
  
Link fit un modeste sourire. Puis, pendant que Talon et Malon s'occupaient de soigner le cheval, il le rassura en lui parlant doucement, en le caressant. Puis ils le laissèrent se reposer et Malon sortit de l'écurie avec Link.  
  
Malon : C'est fantastique ce que tu as fais ! Comment te remercier ?  
  
Link : Je n'ai pas fais ça pour une récompense.  
  
Malon : J'insiste ! Tu mérite bien plus qu'un simple cadeau : Pour te récompenser je veux bien te donner le cheval de ton choix !  
  
Link : Quoi ?! Mais c'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter !  
  
Malon : Prends en un je te dis !  
  
(en fait cette conversation dure très longtemps donc je fais une coupure ici pour pas que ça dure trois pages)  
  
Link s'avança dans l'enclos du ranch et il vit de nouveau la belle jument. Il allait s'approcher d'elle mais ce fut elle qui vint vers lui la première.  
  
Malon : Oh ! Epona ! On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien ! C'est la plus belle et la plus intelligente jument du Ranch et crois-moi, c'est une perle rare !  
  
Link : Elle est magnifique.  
  
Malon : Alors elle est à toi. Prends-la !  
  
Link : ... je ne sais pas... c'est trop !  
  
Malon : Ah non, on ne va pas recommencer là dessus ! Regardes la... elle est tout de suite venue vers toi, le message est clair non ? Elle t'aime, j'en suis sure.  
  
Link : ... Bon... d'accord !  
  
Epona se dressa sur ses pattes arrières pour montrer qu'elle était contente puis elle donna d'affectueux coups de tête à Link.  
  
Link repartit en direction de la Plaine d'Hyrule en compagnie d'Epona. Malon avait également eu la gentillesse de lui donner une selle et tous les accessoires nécessaires à l'entretien d'un cheval. Link était heureux. Tout allait bien... pour le moment...  
  
Note de fin de chapitre : Tout va bien, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, cuicuicuicui... 


	5. Une brève rencontre

Une brève rencontre  
  
C'est bien beau de parler de Link, mais où en était donc Zelda ? Et bien la princesse était chez elle, dans la cours du château, mais ces temps-ci, elle était tourmentée... Impa, sa nourrice, entra dans la cours.  
  
Zelda : Impa ! Tu es revenue ! (elle se précipita vers elle) Alors, comment se sont passés ces deux mois avec les Sheikahs ? (Les Sheikahs étaient une tribut qui avait jadis vécu au village Cocorico mais qui s'était dispersé un peu partout sur la terre. Les seuls qui restaient vivaient à présent au Royaume des Acoras, très loin d'Hyrule.)  
  
Impa : Très bien. Sheik regrettait que tu ne sois pas venue le voir.  
  
Zelda : Je sais, il me manque beaucoup aussi, c'est mon meilleur ami. (Sheik était un jeune garçon de 13 ans)  
  
Impa : Dis moi Zelda, ton père m'a expliqué que tu semblais tourmentée depuis quelques jours. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Zelda : Eh bien, ces temps-ci, je pense souvent à ma mère. Elle me manque... et je commence à vouloir de nouveau jouer de l'Ocarina du Temps. Mais il y a autre chose que je ne comprends pas : Avant hier, une colombe est venue et m'a donné une plume. Mais qu'est ce que ça signifie... La colombe est le symbole de l'amour...  
  
Impa : hummm... Peut-être que tu es amoureuse... non ?  
  
Zelda : Non, pas du tout !  
  
Impa : Alors je ne sais pas... mais ne t'en fais pas, tu découvriras bientôt ce que ça veut dire, j'en suis sure.  
  
Zelda : Tu as sûrement raison...  
  
(Et blablabla blablabla, la conversation dura encore longtemps mais ce n'est que de la première partit dont il faut s'intéresser).  
  
Pendant ce temps, Link faisait le tour du Ranch sur Epona. A présent qu'il avait un cheval et tout un équipement, il avait l'impression d'être un guerrier. Son tour de ranch terminé, il se dirigea vers les remparts du château et il passa le pont-levis. Il se retrouva donc à la Place du Marché qui, comme d'habitude, était très animée et gaie. Son attention fut portée sur un stand de tir à l'arc. Il était marqué sur l'écriteau : « Touchez 40 cibles en 2 minutes et vous remportez des flèches de feu ! Record actuel détenu par Robin des Prés : 52 cibles »  
  
Link n'hésita pas une seule seconde : il demanda à Epona de l'attendre et il entra. 10 rubis pour une partie c'était un peu cher mais comparé à ce que valaient les Flèches de Feu ce n'était rien ! En plus, les Flèches de Feu avaient l'incroyable faculté de se reproduire à l'infini, donc aucune rupture de stock possible !  
  
Link pulvérisa le record : 112 cibles en 2 minutes. Le propriétaire du stand était si impressionné qu'il faillit s'évanouir ! Ainsi, Link sortit avec un nouvel objet qu'il pouvait ajouter à sa collection de preux guerrier. Il s'apprêtait à participer à d'autres challenges de ce genre lorsqu'il vit un cortège de cavaliers qui venaient du Château d'Hyrule. Trois gardes et leur monture ouvraient la marche. Derrière eux, également à cheval, se trouvaient le roi d'Hyrule et Zelda. Link ne la vit pas tout de suite. Il demanda à une vieille femme quelle était la cause de ce défilé.  
  
La vieille dame : ça ? Ce n'est pas un défilé : chaque semaines le roi emmène sa fille à Termina. Ils ne rentrent que tard dans la soirée.  
  
Link voulut voir à quoi ressemblait le roi d'Hyrule mais son regard fut détourné sur la colombe qu'il aperçut sur la fontaine au centre de la place. Lorsque la colombe s'envola, il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose juste sur la tête du cheval de Zelda. Ce fut alors sur elle que les yeux de Link se posèrent et ils furent dès lors incapables de s'en détacher. C'était comme si Link ne voyait plus rien d'autre que Zelda, comme si le monde entier n'existait plus. Zelda, elle, observait la colombe jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'envole de nouveau. Puis elle remarqua Link et pendant quelques secondes, elle eut la même impression que lui. Puis son cheval se cabra et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle tenta de le calmer mais rien à faire : son cheval était bien trop nerveux. Elle réussit tout de même à le faire avancer et elle put rejoindre son père qui était déjà au pont- levis. Elle tourna la tête pour voir si Link était toujours là mais les gardes derrière elle le cachait. Puis le cortège passa le pont-levis. La colombe avait disparu.  
  
Link était toujours « sous le choc » lorsque Navi Taya et Taël apparurent à ses cotés.  
  
Navi : Coucou Link !  
  
Taël : Alors tu t'amuses bien ?  
  
Taya : Hééééééééooooooooohh, Link... Tu m'entends ?  
  
Link : Oh, c'est vous ! Désolé je ne vous avais pas entendu.  
  
Taël : Hein ?? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ! On était presque en train de crier !  
  
Taya : Tu n'es pas content de nous voir ? Pourtant ce matin tu étais bien triste de nous quitter !  
  
Link : Je sais... je pensais à autre chose.  
  
Navi : A quoi ?  
  
Link : Oh, rien de bien important.  
  
Taël : ... hum... quand tu dis ça c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net...  
  
Navi : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, c'est toi qui n'es pas nette !  
  
Taya : Ouai, tu es toute floue !  
  
Taël : ha ha je meure de rire ! Vous vous êtes pas vue toutes les deux !  
  
Link : STOP !! Vous êtes quand même pas venues me voir pour vous disputer devant moi !  
  
Link termina donc sa journée avec les trois petites fées puis, lorsqu'elles retournèrent au Domaine des Kokiris, il s'installa sur l'herbe de la plaine, entre le ranch et le château. Il avait décidé de passer la nuit ici, à la belle étoile... enfin, sauf que ça serait plutôt difficile de voir les étoiles avec les gros nuages justes au dessus. Mais Link ne s'en occupa pas. Il sortit son Ocarina des Fées que lui avait donné Saria et il se mit à en jouer. Il n'avait jamais joué d'ocarina de sa vie et pourtant il fit une mélodie si belle qu'Epona hennit de plaisir. Non loin de là, dans le château d'Hyrule, la princesse Zelda entendit la même mélodie qui provenait de son Ocarina du Temps. Elle le prit dans sa main, très intriguée par cette musique à la fois belle et mystérieuse, d'autant plus que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle entendait un son qui venait de son ocarina.  
  
Zelda (dans sa tête) : C'est étrange... quelqu'un est en train de jouer de l'Ocarina des Fées... depuis toutes ses années...   
  
Puis Link s'arrêta et la nuit tombée, il s'endormit...  
  
Note de fin de chapitre : hum... euh... bah... bonne nuit. 


	6. L'Homme Noir

L'homme noir  
  
Vers le milieu de la nuit, un très gros orage éclata. Il pleuvait énormément et les éclairs étaient très fréquents. C'est pourquoi Link se réveilla. Mais au lieu d'aller se réfugier quelque part, au Ranch Lonlon par exemple, il décida de rester là, sous la pluie. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que notre Link était un sentimental et qu'il avait besoin de sortir son ocarina pour le contempler longuement afin se laisser entraîner par la nostalgie... Imaginez la scène : la pluie qui ruissèle sur ses joues et une larme qui se confond avec... Pauvre Link ! (soupir)...  
  
Mais réveillez vous, il va se passer quelque chose !  
  
Alors que Link s'apprêtait à ranger son précieux ocarina, il entendit un lourd grincement. Le pont-levis était en train de se rabaisser. Link pensa que c'était parce que l'aube était proche mais pourtant il n'avait pas encore entendu le « cocorico » qui signalait que c'était le début de la journée (remarquez avec la pluie le coq était peut-être rentré dans son poulailler). Mais pourtant... malgré les gros nuages et la pluie, Link savait que le jour était encore assez loin. La pluie s'atténua un peu à ce moment là et il put observer ce qu'il se passait. Le pont-levis venait juste de se rabaisser totalement et c'est alors qu'un cavalier noir, sur son cheval noir, avec ses cheveux noirs et des poils noirs (... euh non, pas les poils) apparut et franchit le pont. Mais apparemment il n'était pas seul : Link perçut des cris, ou plutôt des gémissements désespérés : « Non ! Laches moi ! »  
  
La foudre éclaira un instant la scène et Link remarqua que l'homme tenait fermement la princesse Zelda par le bras et l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Link n'hésita pas une seule seconde ; il courut vers le cheval noir et il fit un saut prodigieux tout en lançant son boomerang Thorn. Sa manoeuvre réussit à la perfection : le boomerang coupa profondément l'avant bras de l'homme noir avant de revenir dans les mains de Link. L'homme poussa un gémissement rauque entre ses dents mais Link ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il fit de nouveau un bond mais cette fois il parvint à s'agripper sur le dos du cheval. Il prit alors son épée et il essaya de tuer l'homme mais ce dernier lui donna un coup de bras si puissant que Link fut projeté au sol. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant et il tenta de nouveau de le frapper avec son épée. Cette fois-ci, il réussit à blesser l'homme à la hanche mais il paya cher cette attaque : L'homme, qui possédait un couteau, l'atteint à l'avant bras droit et Link s'effondra sur le sol en se retenant de gémir (ah, le courageux petit Link !). Heureusement, l'homme était très blessé et il lâcha le bras de la princesse qui put sauter à terre et courir à quelques mètres. Le cavalier noir lança un regard plein de haine à Link puis il s'élança au galop vers la vallée Gérudo. Bientôt, il fut hors de vue.  
  
Link se releva. Son bras saignait beaucoup et même en mettant sa main dessus, Link ne put pas empêcher l'hémorragie. La pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber et le ciel se dégageait pour laisser place à la pleine lune. Elle fournissait une lumière suffisante pour éclairer la scène, sans compter que l'aube était proche.  
  
Zelda était encore toute tremblante mais elle s'approcha de Link. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et pendant un instant, il ne sentit plus sa douleur. Zelda était à présent juste devant lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle ne put rien prononcer tant son émotion était grande. Elle regarda la blessure de Link puis elle fit un gros effort pour pouvoir enfin parler :  
  
Zelda : Tu... as... mal... ?  
  
Link la regarda d'un air doux.  
  
Link : Non... ça va.  
  
Zelda : (2 secondes de silence)... Tu es très courageux...  
  
Link sourit.  
  
Zelda : Tu m'as sauvé la vie... merci... ça faisait longtemps... que quelqu'un n'avait pas fait ça... pour moi.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Link sourit d'avantage.  
  
Zelda : Quel est ton nom... ?  
  
Link : Link. Et... tu es... la princesse Zelda... c'est ça ?  
  
Zelda (en souriant) : Appelle-moi Zelda.  
  
Link rougit mais heureusement, il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour que Zelda ne le remarque.  
  
Zelda : Tu saignes beaucoup... je... peux... voir ?  
  
Link retira sa main de son bras et Zelda remarqua que la blessure était assez profonde. Zelda déchira un morceau de sa robe et elle l'enroula autour de la plaie.  
  
Zelda : C'est tout ce que je peux faire...  
  
Link : Merci.  
  
Zelda : Il faudrait aller voir Anju et Kafei, ils sont guérisseurs, ils pourront soigner ta blessure.  
  
Zelda emmena donc Link vers la Place du Marché. Là, elle frappa à la porte d'un des bâtiments (vous savez, juste dans la petite rue à gauche quand on entre, là où normalement il y a la grosse dame qui cherche son Kiki). Il était encore très tôt et Zelda et Link durent attendre un bon moment avant qu'Anju vienne leur ouvrir.  
  
Anju : ... Zelda ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et à cette heure ci !  
  
Zelda : Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Ce garçon est blessé, il faut vite le soigner.  
  
Anju était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années (et je vais m'arrêter là pour la description puisque vous savez tous à quoi elle ressemble ! Si vous avez un doute, allez voir dans Zelda Majora Mask, dans l'auberge de Bourg clocher). Elle avait une profonde admiration pour la princesse Zelda, comme beaucoup d'autres, mais cela ne lui empêchait pas de la considérer comme une amie. Kafei, son fiancé (là aussi, pas la peine de vous le décrire !) avait à peu près le même âge qu'Anju et il admirait Zelda tout autant.  
  
Link et Zelda entrèrent donc.  
  
Note de fin de chapitre : Vite, le prochain chapitre, il ne faut pas laisser Link souffrir plus longtemps. 


	7. Le début d'une amitié

Le début d'une amitié.  
  
La blessure de Link fut soignée en très peu de temps, grâce aux Clémoranges, des fruits très rares qui poussent uniquement sur l'Arbre Mojo et qui sont très connus pour leur capacité à guérir rapidement les blessures. En moins d'une semaine, Link n'avait plus rien au bras, même pas une cicatrice. Après quelques journées passées chez Anju et Kafei, il décida de s'installer au Ranch Lonlon car Malon lui avait gentiment proposé. Ainsi, pendant un mois entier, il vécu au ranch, mais en fait il n'y restait qu'un bref instant dans la journée. Le reste du temps, il se baladait avec Epona ou il apprenait à s'occuper des chevaux avec Malon. Mais c'était avec Zelda qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps. Ils étaient devenus comme des amis. Pourtant, ils ne parlaient jamais de choses qui avaient un rapport avec leur vie, sans doute par timidité. Tous les jours, Zelda lui faisait découvrir chaque région d'Hyrule et à chaque fois, Link était émerveillé. Elle l'emmena aussi auprès des Zoras et des Gorons qui étaient ses amis. Enfin, tous les Zoras étaient ses amis, sauf Ruto, la fille du roi des Zoras (je sais, vous le saviez) qui était véritablement une petite peste prétentieuse. Zelda fit aussi visiter à Link tout Termina car ce royaume se trouvait juste à coté d'Hyrule. En fait, vous voyez le Mont du Péril ? Et bien juste derrière, il y avait le Pic des Neiges de Termina. Mais le plus court chemin pour aller d'Hyrule à Termina était un passage souterrain qui partait du Puit du Village Cocorico et qui se finissait en dessous de l'horloge de Bourg Clocher (effectivement c'est pas exactement comme dans le jeu, je me suis permise des petites variantes).  
  
Nous voilà donc un mois après le départ de Link du Domaine des Kokiris. Link et Zelda se baladaient, rien que tous les deux, à cheval (ah oui, bah en fait du coup ils sont quatre, mais bon ça n'as pas d'importance), sous la lumière du soleil couchant de la Plaine d'Hyrule... et je vais m'arrêter là parce que sinon tout le monde va se faire de fausses idées... Donc ils se promenaient sur leur monture. Le problème s'était qu'Inouk, l'étalon blanc de Zelda, était sans cesse en train de se cabrer et à chaque fois il manquait de faire tomber Zelda. Link ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser continuer.  
  
Link : Hey, Inouk, arrêtes ! Tu vas faire tomber Zelda !  
  
Inouk fut surpris de comprendre ce qu'un humain lui disait mais instinctivement, il obéit. Zelda n'en crut pas ses yeux.  
  
Zelda : Oh... Link ! Tu sais parler aux animaux ? C'est bizarre... tu es habillé comme un Kokiri et tu sais parler aux animaux... comme un Kokiri ! Comment ça ce fait ?  
  
Link : C'est une longue histoire...  
  
Zelda pensa qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.  
  
Zelda : Si tu savais... j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir parler aux animaux...  
  
A ce moment, la colombe passa juste devant elle avant d'aller se poser sur la branche d'un arbre de la plaine.  
  
Zelda : Cette colombe... c'est la troisième fois que je la vois.  
  
Link : Moi aussi.  
  
Zelda : C'est vrai ? C'est étrange... Ma mère m'a expliqué une fois, que la colombe était le symbole de l'amour et elle m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait se fier aux symboles...  
  
Link : C'est aussi ce que Saria m'a dit.  
  
Zelda : Qui est Saria ?  
  
Link : Mon amie, elle est une Kokiri.  
  
Zelda : Une Kokiri...? Mais alors... tu es bien un Kokiri !  
  
Link : ... Non... pas vraiment. Mais j'ai vécu pendant dix ans dans le Domaine des Kokiris, alors qu'en fait, je n'en étais pas un.  
  
Zelda : Whoua... ça doit être beau le Domaine des Kokiris.  
  
Link : Oui. Et à présent c'est à mon tour de te faire visiter le monde que je connais.  
  
Zelda : Tu veux dire... que je peux venir avec toi... ?  
  
Link : Bien sur, viens, tu verras, je te présenterais à tous mes amis. Ils seront très heureux de te rencontrer, j'en suis sur.  
  
Zelda ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Link l'emmena jusqu'à la limite du Domaine des Kokiris mais évidemment, Zelda ne put pas franchir le champ de force comme Link. Alors il la prit par la main et ensemble, ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre coté de la barrière.  
  
A son arrivée, tout le monde se jeta sur Link pour fêter son premier retour. Saria pleurait.  
  
Toute la journée, Link et les Kokiris montrèrent à Zelda tous les recoins du Village Kokiri, leur manière de vivre, etc... L'Arbre Mojo et Dark Fairy furent ravis de rencontrer la princesse. Enfin bref, Toute la soirée se passa très bien. Link proposa à Zelda de rester dormir ici, comme ça, le lendemain, il pourrait lui faire visiter les Bois Perdus. Zelda accepta de bon coeur, bien qu'elle n'ait pas prévenu son père. Mais elle savait que ce dernier ne s'en apercevrait même pas. Il n'était pas très attaché à sa fille.  
  
Link fut très galant et il insista pour que Zelda dorme dans son lit pendant qu'il se coucherait sur le sol de sa maison.  
  
Cette nuit là, Link ne s'endormit pas tout de suite : Il était trop occupé à regarder les étoiles (non, en fait c'est un prétexte pour dire qu'il regardait Zelda). Lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, il rêva d'étoiles (je traduis : il rêva de Zelda). Et dans le ciel, les milliers de zeldas brillèrent plus qu'à l'habitude (euh pardon, les milliers d'étoiles).  
  
Note de fin de chapitre : Attention à la suite... non-romantiques s'abstenir ! 


	8. La Fontaine des Fées

La Fontaine des Fées  
  
Le lendemain, Zelda se réveilla de bonheur car elle avait hâte d'aller dans les Bois Perdus. Link aussi se leva tôt, car il avait hâte de l'y emmener !  
  
Saria avait décidé d'aller avec eux mais sa Conscience (ne vous y trompez pas, Conscience c'est le nom de sa fée protectrice) lui fit remarquer que Link et Zelda seraient mieux seuls...  
  
Link fit donc visiter à Zelda les moindres recoins des Bois Perdus. A la fin de la journée, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul endroit à lui montrer : La Fontaine des Fées.  
  
Link : Tu vas voir, c'est un endroit merveilleux.  
  
Zelda : Encore plus merveilleux que tout ce que j'ai vu ?  
  
Link : Tu verras par toi-même... fermes les yeux...  
  
Zelda ferma les yeux et laissa Link la guider par la main (comme c'est mignon (). Ils descendirent par l'échelle dans le trou qui menait à la Fontaine des Fées puis ils longèrent le couloir de quelques mètres pour se retrouver juste au pied de la fontaine.  
  
Link : Maintenant... tu peux regarder.  
  
Zelda ouvrit les yeux et fut si émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle ne put rien dire d'autre que « ......... ».  
  
Au moins, sa bouche grande ouverte et son sourire, eux, montraient qu'elle était très heureuse (elle aurait pu ne pas trouver ça beau après tout !).  
  
Zelda : ... Link... c'est... c'est... tellement beau... !! Tellement féerique !  
  
Link : Normal, c'est une fontaine des fées !  
  
Zelda eut un petit rire. Des dizaines de petites fées roses volaient lentement. Elles étaient si lumineuses qu'elles produisaient une lumière intense (enfin je vais pas continuer plus longtemps la description : descendez dans une fontaine des fées dans Zelda Ocarina of Time et vous saurez exactement de quoi ça à l'air !). Dark Fairy n'était pas là, elle était avec l'Arbre Mojo.  
  
Link : C'est ici que tous les Kokiris naissent.  
  
Zelda : Alors... tu es né ici ?  
  
Link : Oui... et non. Disons que c'est ici que ma vie a véritablement commencé. Si tu le veux vraiment, je te raconterais tout.  
  
Zelda : Je suis impatiente de savoir...  
  
Link sourit.  
  
Link : Au fait, Saria m'a dit que tu possédais un ocarina, l'Ocarina du Temps, je crois. C'est vrai ?  
  
Zelda : Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Link : Saria m'a donné un ocarina et elle m'a expliqué qu'il correspondait avec l'Ocarina du Temps.  
  
Zelda : ... Tu veux dire... qu'elle t'a donné... l'Ocarina des Fées ??  
  
Link sortit son ocarina et Zelda sortit le sien.  
  
Zelda : Alors c'était toi... !  
  
Link sourit, puis il s'avança dans la fontaine. Là, il ramassa quelque chose de rouge et brillant qui se trouvait sur un rebord du muret et il l'apporta à Zelda. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de gros rubis.  
  
Link : Ouvres ta main.  
  
Zelda fit ce qu'il dit. Link lui mit le rubis dans la main et la referma doucement.  
  
Zelda : Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
Link : C'est le Diamant Rouge de l'Elfe. Chaque personne qui le prend dans sa main obtient le pouvoir de parler aux animaux.  
  
Zelda le regarda d'un air ébahit.  
  
Zelda : ... Alors... je...  
  
Link : Tu peux parler aux animaux ! Comme tu l'as toujours voulut !  
  
Zelda : Oh... Link... Merci !  
  
Link rougit légèrement. C'est alors que Zelda remarqua une petite marque grise allongée, sur son avant-bras gauche.  
  
Zelda : Cette marque sur ton bras, c'est une cicatrice ?  
  
Link : Non, c'est une tache de naissance.  
  
Zelda : Oh... ça veut dire que l'un de tes parents devait aussi avoir la même marque... enfin, si tu as des parents...  
  
Link : Oui... ça doit être ça.  
  
Link pensa alors que si son père, lui, était toujours en vie, il devait peut-être posséder la même marque, à moins que ça ne soit sa mère... Mais il cessa d'y penser.  
  
Link et Zelda repartirent au Village Kokiri, et de là, à la Plaine d'Hyrule. Avant de retourner au château, Zelda demanda à Link s'il désirait venir à son anniversaire, dans deux jours. Son père avait organisé une fête au Ranch. Malheureusement, Link lui répondit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir car c'était également l'anniversaire de l'Arbre Mojo (il allait avoir 9999 ans) et il lui avait promis de venir. De toute évidence, Zelda fut déçue, mais elle ne le lui montra pas.  
  
Puis Link repartit au Ranch, tandis que Zelda retourna au château.  
  
Note de fin de chapitre : Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose à vrai dire mais je voulais bien mettre en valeur la relation qui s'installe entre Link et Zelda.  
  
Mais la Légende ne fait que commencer... 


	9. La fête de Zelda

La fête de Zelda  
  
Le soir de la fête arriva. Le soleil n'était pas encore complètement au crépuscule lorsqu'elle commença. Zelda était encore plus superbe que d'habitude : En fait, elle portait la même robe et le même foulard sur la tête mais ils étaient blancs et dégradaient sur du bleu avec des milliers de paillettes. Pas de doutes, elle était vraiment radieuse.  
  
Puis la fête commença avec de la musique et tout le monde se mit à danser. Tout le monde... sauf Zelda. Elle s'assit sur un banc, seule, et contempla son reflet dans une petite flaque à ses pieds. Puis soudain...  
  
Link : Tu veux danser ?  
  
Zelda releva brusquement la tête et fit un sourire surpris.  
  
Zelda : Link... mais je croyais...  
  
Link : Je me suis trompé... l'anniversaire de l'Arbre Mojo, c'est demain.  
  
Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit délicatement. Puis ils dansèrent sur un très joli morceau... de Mikaël Jackson. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Zelda et Link partirent s'asseoir sur un banc isolé, assez loin de la foule.  
  
Zelda : Whoua, mon père s'est vraiment bien débrouillé pour organiser mon anniversaire pour une fois !  
  
Link n'était pas très à son aise et il regardait la main droite de Zelda qui était posée sur le banc, juste à coté de la sienne... Puis il la rapprocha timidement, encore... encore... plus que quelques millimètres et il allait la toucher... Mais au dernier moment, il s'arrêta et il ramena sa main auprès de lui. « Zut » se dit-il. Zelda ne s'était aperçue de rien mais elle regarda Link curieusement.   
  
Zelda : Link... quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
Link : Si si, tout va très bien...  
  
Zelda : Tu es sur ?  
  
Link : Oui... Tu viens ?  
  
Il se leva, Zelda le suivit. Navi, Taya et Taël, qui s'étaient elles aussi infiltrés dans la fête, s'arrangèrent pour passer un morceau bien approprié à la situation : « I will always Love you » de Whitney Houston (hum, si vous avez le CD chez vous, passez-le maintenant, ou alors vous pouvez aussi mettre « Whenever you call » le duo de Mariah Carey avec Brian McKnight, c'est pas mal aussi !).  
  
Comme vous devez le savoir, il s'agissait d'un slow. Link invita Zelda à danser et elle accepta. Ils se mirent donc à danser doucement, en se regardant. Leurs yeux brillaient. Non loin de là, la colombe s'était posée sur un arbre et les observait.  
  
Zelda : C'est étrange... on dirait que tu as rougi...  
  
Link (essayant de paraître naturel) : Ah... bon... ? Ça doit être la chaleur...  
  
Zelda ne parut pas convaincue mais elle sourit et ses yeux devinrent plus brillants que jamais.  
  
Link : Au fait, je n'ai jamais osé te le demander mais... cet homme... qui a essayé de te tuer... c'était qui ?  
  
Zelda : Il s'appelle Ganondorf, et c'est lui le Seigneur du Malin.  
  
Link : Le Seigneur du Malin ?  
  
Zelda : Le Diable, si tu préfères, mais on l'appelle différemment parce que c'était Ganon qu'on nommait ainsi.  
  
Link : Ganon ?  
  
Zelda : C'est une longue histoire...  
  
Link sourit et Zelda lui rendit ce sourire. Ils ne dansaient presque plus à présent.  
  
Zelda : Link... ton coeur... il bat si vite... je le sens...  
  
Link : Le tien aussi...  
  
Puis ils s'arrêtèrent complètement de danser et ils laissèrent leurs visages se rapprocher doucement. (Attendez le moment « fort » du CD pour continuer à lire).  
  
Enfin, ils fermèrent les yeux... et ils s'embrassèrent. (je précise, pas sur la joue).  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de merveilleuses secondes, puis ils éloignèrent leurs visages, ils rouvrirent les yeux et ils se sourirent de nouveau.  
  
Link : ... Je... t'aime... Zelda.  
  
Zelda (encore plus belle et radieuse que jamais) : Moi aussi, Link.  
  
C'est alors qu'une douce lumière rouge enveloppa leurs mains qui se tenaient.  
  
Link : ... Qu'est ce que c'est... ?  
  
Zelda : ... Je ne sais pas...  
  
Ils se lâchèrent et la douce lumière disparut tout de suite. Lorsqu'ils se prirent la main de nouveau, la lumière revint instantanément.  
  
Link (dans un murmure) : Whoua... !  
  
La colombe vint alors se poser sur leur main.  
  
Zelda : J'aurais du m'en douter... la colombe...  
  
Link : ... le symbole de l'amour !  
  
Link et Zelda étaient en plein bonheur, mais malheureusement, ils entendirent le croassement d'un corbeau, symbole du mal, de la terreur et de la souffrance juste au dessus d'eux. Une seconde plus tard, Ganondorf était entré parmi la foule qui, prise de panique, se dispersa dans tous les sens.  
  
Note de fin de chapitre : Suspense... (Pour les non-romantiques : je vous avait prévenu) 


	10. La tentative de Ganondorf

La tentative de Ganondorf  
  
Manifestement, Ganondorf cherchait la princesse du regard.  
  
Zelda : Link, c'est moi qu'il veut !  
  
Link : Vient avec moi.  
  
Il lui prit la main et ils partirent en courant du ranch en prenant garde de ne pas se faire remarquer par Ganondorf. Mais leurs efforts furent vains car malgré la nuit, Ganondorf les avait repérés et il se lança à leur poursuite. S'il avait courut normalement, il n'aurait pas pu les rattraper, mais à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, il se mit à planer comme un aigle à ras du sol et il parvint à attraper Zelda alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter sur Inouk. Elle essaya de se débattre mais Ganondorf était bien trop puissant pour qu'elle y parvienne. Link (qui était déjà sur Epona) n'avait pas du tout l'intention de laisser Ganondorf faire du mal à Zelda (que ne ferait- on pas par amour ?). Il galopa à toute vitesse vers Ganondorf. Mais malheureusement, ce dernier aussi était monté sur son cheval et il emmenait Zelda vers la Vallée Gérudo.  
  
Link : Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait un cheval !!!  
  
La petite voix de l'auteur : Bah je m'excuse mais c'est pour l'action quoi.  
  
Link : Ah oui, d'abord c'était le suspense, et maintenant l'action. Oui oui, je comprends mais c'est quand même pas juste !  
  
La petite voix de l'auteur : Désolée, mais maintenant il faut que tu le rattrape, alors VITE !  
  
Malon avait souvent dit à Link qu'Epona était une jument extrêmement rapide, et il avait pu en juger par lui même. Epona était de loin la jument la plus rapide qui ait jamais existé, et en plus de ça, elle lui était éternellement fidèle et obéissante.  
  
Enfin bref, Epona se mit à courir à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière (enfin, non, peut-être pas) et elle gagna rapidement du terrain sur Ganondorf.  
  
Zelda continuait d'essayer de se dégager mais Ganondorf la tenait très fermement. Il décida alors de mettre fin à ses débattements : il la regarda dans les yeux. En un éclair, ils devinrent couleur de lave avec juste la pupille noire au centre et Zelda ressentit une horrible douleur au c?ur. Elle poussa quelques cris entre ses dents mais elle avait si mal qu'elle perdit connaissance ; c'était exactement ce que Ganondorf désirait.  
  
Link avait entendu les cris de Zelda et il eut peur mais en aucun cas il ne devait renoncer à la poursuite. A chaque seconde, la distance qui le séparait de Ganondorf était moins importante. Alors qu'il avait atteint la Forteresse Gérudo et qu'il allait passer la grille qui menait vers le Désert des Colosses, Ganondorf tenta de se débarrasser définitivement de son poursuivant. Il lança une boule d'énergie sur la corde qui retenait la grille ouverte. Bien entendu, la corde se cassa et la grille commença à retomber. Ganondorf l'avait déjà franchit mais Link en était encore relativement loin. Il serra les dents et baissa la tête en fonçant vers l'entrée du désert et il réussit à passer de justesse avant que les barreaux ne se referment sur lui. Il continua donc sa poursuite et vite, il parvint à la hauteur du cheval de Ganondorf. Ce dernier le fixa méchamment et lui lança une boule de feu mais Epona l'évita. Il en jeta encore deux autres mais Link les esquiva. Puis Link rassembla tout son courage et toute son âme de guerrier : il se jeta d'Epona, il parvint à prendre Zelda et à retomber sur le sable de l'autre coté. Ganondorf n'eut pas le temps de réagir, immédiatement, Link remonta sur Epona avec la princesse puis il revint sur leurs pas. La grille avait été réouverte par les gardes Gérudos. Ganondorf renonça à poursuivre Epona ; elle était trop rapide.  
  
Link s'aperçut vite que Ganondorf ne le suivait plus mais il était toujours très inquiet pour Zelda. Heureusement, elle ouvrit les yeux alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la Plaine d'Hyrule. Epona s'arrêta et Link put mettre pied à terre avec Zelda.  
  
Link : Zelda... Zelda... est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Il l'allongea par terre par prudence mais Zelda semblait aller mieux, même si elle tremblait légèrement.  
  
Zelda : ... Link... c'est toi... (Elle posa sa main sur son coeur, son coeur à elle, je précise)  
  
Link : Oui... Ganondorf est partit... Tu as mal ?  
  
Zelda : Non... juste un peu.  
  
Link l'aida à se relever. Au loin, le père de Zelda et ses gardes accoururent vers eux.  
  
Le roi : Zelda... ma fille... tu n'as rien ?  
  
Zelda : Je vais bien...  
  
Le roi : Mais tu trembles... et tu es toute pâle...  
  
Zelda : Je vais bien.  
  
Le roi : Il faut immédiatement aller voir Anju et Kafei.  
  
Zelda : Papa, je vais bien ! J'aimerais juste rester seule un moment.  
  
Le roi : Mais enfin...  
  
Zelda : S'il te plais !  
  
Le roi accepta de laisser sa fille seule un instant, il repartit vers le château. Zelda resta donc seule avec Link.  
  
Zelda : Link... merci de m'avoir sauvé...  
  
Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement (comme c'est mimi !! (). Link sentait que Zelda avait besoin d'être rassurée, c'est pourquoi il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes.  
  
Zelda : Link, il faut que je t'explique tout... Je pensais que Ganondorf essayait de me tuer... mais j'avais tord. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit et maintenant je comprends ce qu'il se passe. Link... c'est quelque chose de très important... l'avenir de la terre entière en dépend. Viens avec moi, au Mont du Péril, c'est un endroit tranquille et il y a une magnifique vue.  
  
Ils partirent donc au Mont du Péril et ils gravirent les rochers pour aller s'installer en amont du village Goron. De là où ils étaient, au bord d'un immense ravin, et malgré la nuit, la vue sur le village Cocorico et sur le contrebas de la montagne était magnifique.  
  
Note de fin de chapitre : Bien joué Link ! 


	11. La Légende

La Légende  
  
Link et Zelda s'assirent au bord du ravin. Il devait être près de deux heures du matin mais Zelda voulait absolument tout raconter à Link avant d'aller se coucher. De toute façon, elle n'était pas fatiguée.  
  
Zelda : Link... ce que j'ai à te dire est très long. Il s'agit d'une légende mais beaucoup de légendes de notre monde sont réelles. On ne t'a jamais parlé, de la Triforce ?  
  
Link : Non, jamais.  
  
Zelda : Alors je vais te raconter la Légende de la Triforce.  
  
Il y a bien longtemps, L'univers n'était que chaos et néant. Les trois  
déesses qui régnaient dans ce monde encore difforme décidèrent de  
rassembler leurs pouvoirs et de s'unir pour créer une terre. Din,  
déesse de la force, créa la terre, le sol fertile, Farore, déesse du  
courage, donna naissance à tous les être vivants afin qu'ils puissent  
vivre sur cette terre, et Nayru, déesse de la sagesse, parsema la terre  
de toute la magie qui existait, afin que le monde soit plus riche.  
  
Après avoir fondé cette terre, les déesses décidèrent d'immortaliser  
leur création en enfermant dans des objets symboliques une partie de  
leur pouvoir et de leur âme.  
  
Ainsi, elles créèrent ensemble la Triforce, un collier en or composé de  
trois triangles de pouvoirs. Chaque fragment correspondait à une  
déesse. Mais elles firent en sorte que cet objet doté d'immenses  
pouvoirs soit en lieu sur. Elle cachèrent donc la Triforce dans un lieu  
sacré : Le Temple du Temps. Ensuite, elles créèrent chacune une pierre  
associée à chaque fragment de la Triforce : Din créa la Pierre  
Ancestrale de la Force, Farore celle du Courage et Nayru celle de la  
Sagesse. Elles enfermèrent les trois pierres dans trois donjons  
différents et elles postèrent un gardien pour les protéger. La Triforce  
n'apparaîtra que lorsque les trois pierres auront toutes été réunies au  
Temple du Temps, ainsi que l'Ocarina du Temps. Cependant, elle firent  
en sorte que seuls les êtres ayant fait au moins un acte de gentillesse  
dans leur vie pourraient s'en emparer afin de faire le voeu de son  
choix. Si celui qui s'en emparerait n'avait jamais fait une bonne  
action, la Triforce se disloquerait et chaque fragment irait alors à la  
personne humaine auquel il serait le plus approprié : Le fragment de la  
force reviendrait à l'humain de plus puissant de la Terre, celui du  
courage au plus courageux et celui de la sagesse au plus sage. Ces  
trois personnes seraient alors en possession d'un pouvoir magique  
propre à sa personnalité. Pour réunir de nouveau la Triforce, il  
faudrait alors encore réunir les trois fragments et l'Ocarina du Temps  
au Temple du Temps, et alors il n'y aura plus rien à faire pour la  
séparer.  
Din désira alors s'imposer en tant que déesse suprême car elle pensait  
que le plus puissant des pouvoirs était la force, et qu'en tant que  
tel, il se devait de dominer les autres pouvoirs. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle  
se disputa avec Farore et Nayru et qu'elles se séparèrent. Malgré tout,  
chacune de leur coté, elle continuèrent à immortaliser la terre de leur  
existence. Din créa l'Epée de Puissance, une épée qui reflétait sa  
force, Farore et Nayru créèrent l'Epée de Légende, une épée qui  
reflétait le courage et la sagesse, et qui de ce fait était également  
très puissante.  
  
Tout cela étant terminé, elles confièrent l'Ocarina du Temps à la  
famille royale d'Hyrule, qui était le premier pays qu'elles avaient  
créé. Elles leur firent également connaître les emplacements des  
Pierres Ancestrales et du lieu secret où elles avaient caché la  
Triforce. Elle leur demandèrent de ne confier ces secrets et l'Ocarina  
du Temps qu'à leur descendance, de père à fils et de mères à filles.  
  
C'est ainsi que ma mère m'a tout confié. Normalement, je ne dois dire à  
personne où est cachée la Triforce et où se trouvent les trois donjons  
qui renferment les Pierres Ancestrales.  
  
Je te fais confiance, Link, et c'est pourquoi je t'ai avoué que la Triforce était cachée au Temple du Temps. Personne d'autre à part toi et moi ne le sait.  
  
Mais il y a autre chose qu'il faut que tu sache, à propos de Ganondorf, il s'agit également d'une longue histoire :  
  
Alors que les déesses avaient juste terminé de construire la Terre,  
Ganon un esprit terrifiant et représentant le mal, le Diable en  
personne, qui vivait aussi dans le chaos tenta de les persuader de la  
détruire. En effet, tout ce qui était pour lui chaos et désolation  
était synonyme de bien être tandis que le bonheur, l'amour et toutes  
les autres valeurs lui étaient souffrance. Mais les déesses savaient  
bien ce que représentait Ganon : Le Diable lui-même, et elles savaient  
que lui venir en aide signifiait la fin du monde, et d'elles même.  
Elles lui ordonnèrent de descendre sur Terre et de prendre forme. Il  
leur obéit à contre coeur car il savait qu'il n'était pas assez  
puissant face à elles. Il commença donc à vivre sur Terre et il prit  
la forme d'un gigantesque monstre armé d'épées énormes. Il n'avait  
qu'une idée en tête : détruire la Terre pour pouvoir régner sur le  
chaos, sur l'Enfer. Mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas la puissance,  
et que même avec une puissance un million de fois supérieure, sa force  
serait encore insuffisante pour détruire le monde. Pendant près de  
10.000 ans, ils erra et rechercha des hommes qui pourraient l'aider.  
Il réussit à trouver quelques adeptes, des gens comme les autres mais  
qui étaient attirés par la force et le pouvoir. Ganon leur légua une  
infime partie de ses pouvoirs, mais déjà d'une puissance remarquable.  
Mais Ganon, au fil des années, perdait des forces à cause du bonheur  
qui semblait régner sur cette Terre. Alors qu'il était à bout de  
forces, à la fin de sa vie, il trouva Ganondorf et en fit un de ses  
alliés. Ganon était très faible et il décida de donner tous les  
pouvoirs qu'il lui restait à Ganondorf. Puis il mourut. Ganondorf  
devint alors une sorte de réincarnation de Ganon, il devint le Diable  
en personne. Mais à cause de son arrogance, les gens l'appelèrent Le  
Seigneur du Malin. Pendant 1 an, les autres adeptes firent régner la  
terreur partout dans le monde en tuant le plus de personnes qu'ils  
pouvaient mais bien vite, ils furent éliminés. Seul Ganondorf resta  
alors, et il était trop puissant pour que les hommes puissent le tuer.  
Mais Ganondorf cessa de tuer des gens car il savait que cela était  
inutile et que ça ne lui permettrait pas de détruire le monde et de  
régner sur les enfers. Alors il sut que sa dernière chance de réussir  
était de s'emparer de la Triforce.  
  
Voilà pourquoi Ganondorf a essayé de m'enlever. Ce qu'il veut, c'est me forcer à dire où se trouvent les donjons qui renferment les Pierres Ancestrales et le lieu sacré où est cachée la Triforce. Il veut également me prendre l'Ocarina du Temps qui est indispensable pour s'en emparer.  
  
Si Ganondorf parvient à s'emparer de la Triforce, il fera le v?u de détruire la terre.  
  
Link... quoi qu'il arrive, Ganondorf ne doit JAMAIS s'en emparer.  
  
Link avait tout écouté avec attention.  
  
Link : Mais... Zelda... tu ne pourras pas éternellement empêcher Ganondorf de trouver les donjons. Le fait de résister ne fait que le ralentir.  
  
Zelda : Peut-être pas... je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de lui avouer ou de lui donner l'Ocarina du Temps.  
  
Link : Mais de toute façon, il y parviendra, il trouvera un moyen.  
  
Zelda : Non...  
  
Link : Zelda...  
  
Zelda : Tu ne comprends pas.  
  
Link : Si, je comprends parfaitement, mais je ne veux pas que Ganondorf te fasse du mal.  
  
Zelda : Mais il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.  
  
Link : Si, justement. Le seul moyen d'empêcher Ganondorf de prendre la Triforce, c'est de s'en emparer avant lui !  
  
Zelda : ... Quoi... ? Mais Link... tu ne te rends pas compte... !  
  
Link : C'est le seul moyen.  
  
Zelda : ... Tu es tellement courageux...  
  
Link fut flatté de cette remarque car il ressentit un mélange d'admiration et d'ébahissement dans les paroles de Zelda.  
  
Zelda : Tu as raison... il faut réunir les trois Pierres Ancestrales avant lui. Mais... je te dirais l'endroit où elles se trouvent une autre fois... Pour l'instant, rien ne presse.  
  
Note de fin de chapitre : Un peu long, je sais. Mais l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée, au contraire, elle ne fait que commencer... 


	12. L'Ultime Pouvoir

L'Ultime Pouvoir  
  
A présent que Zelda avait tout dit à Link, elle voulut changer de sujet (je sais que c'est pas très élégant de dire ça comme ça, désolée, mais au moins c'est clair).  
  
Zelda : Dis-moi, Link, tu m'avais promis que tu me raconterais ton histoire, alors à ton tour maintenant de tout m'expliquer !  
  
Link lui raconta donc l'histoire de sa mère qui l'avait sauvé en l'emmenant auprès des Kokiris, ect, ect... (je vais quand même pas tout reraconter alors que j'ai déjà fait une page là dessus !). Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'efforça de dissimuler son regard nostalgique.  
  
Zelda : C'est une belle histoire... enfin je veux dire, c'est palpitant !  
  
Link : Mais, et toi...  
  
Zelda : Moi ? Il ne m'est pas arrivé autant de choses qu'à toi ! Et je n'ai pas de rêve comme le tient, qui est de devenir le plus grand guerrier qui ait jamais existé.  
  
Link : Mais... ta mère... tu me parle souvent d'elle...  
  
Zelda : Oh... ma mère... eh bien, elle est morte quand j'avais 6 ans, il y a quatre ans. Elle et moi, nous étions au Lac Hylia et elle m'apprenait à nager. Et puis Ganondorf est arrivé. Ma mère m'a crié de m'enfuir et je me suis cachée près du laboratoire du lac. Ganondorf a menacé ma mère de la tuer si elle ne lui disait pas où se trouvaient les pierres ancestrales. Bien sur, ma mère ne lui a rien dit, alors (Zelda commença à avoir peine à prononcer ses mots) il l'a attaché à un des poteaux en pierre du bord du lac... il a levé son Epée de Puissance... et... il l'a tué. C'était horrible... l'eau était devenue toute rouge... J'étais terrifiée, mais j'ai réussit à m'enfuir. Si ma mère ne me l'avait pas ordonné je serais restée là...  
  
Zelda ne put continuer son récit. Une larme lui coula sur la joue et elle ferma les yeux pour tenter d'effacer l'horrible image de la mort de sa mère. Link lui prit la main.  
  
Link : Ganondorf va payer tout le mal qu'il a fait aux autres.  
  
Zelda (séchant ses larmes) : Link... tu sais... cet homme qui a tué ta mère... je pense que c'était lui. Il n'y a que lui pour faire des choses aussi atroces.  
  
Les mains de Link et Zelda, serrées, étaient de nouveau enveloppées par la douce lumière rouge.  
  
Zelda : J'ai un livre qui parle de tous les signes distinctifs qui permettent de reconnaître les pouvoirs magiques. On devrait aller jeter un oeil.  
  
Link : A cette heure-ci ?  
  
Zelda : Tu es fatigué ?  
  
Link : Non.  
  
Zelda : Alors on y va ! Mon père doit déjà être couché.  
  
Ils se rendirent donc à l'immense bibliothèque du château (un peu comme dans « la belle et la bête », oui, je sais que je devrais décrire sans faire allusion à d'autres choses, mais c'est quand même mieux que de faire 36 chapitres seulement pour décrire une pièce !). Zelda chercha le livre dont elle avait parlé (Evidemment ! Elle allait quand même pas chercher « les aventures de oui-oui » ou « pincemi et pincemoi » !). Elle le trouva enfin et le posa sur la table centrale de la pièce. Elle commença à chercher la bonne page, qu'elle trouva grâce à l'image qui se trouvait dessus (qui montrait deux mains qui se touchaient et qui étaient entourées de rouge).  
  
Zelda : C'est ça ! Link, viens voir. Il y a marqué :  
  
Ultime pouvoir : Pouvoir reconnaissable à sa couleur rouge apparaissant lorsque les mains de deux êtres amoureux se touchent. Ce pouvoir est extrêmement rare et depuis 4 siècles un seul cas dans le monde entier a été détecté. Il est considéré comme le plus puissant de tous les pouvoirs, si puissant que même tous les autres réunis ne peuvent l'égaler. Cependant, nul ne connaît réellement la façon dont on peut s'en servir. Seules deux personnes qui s'aiment d'un amour indestructible et sans limites peuvent le posséder.  
  
Zelda et Link se regardèrent, à la fois ahuris et joyeux.  
  
Link (en murmurant) : Whoua ! Le plus puissant de tous ? Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais à ce point !  
  
Zelda : Moi non plus !  
  
Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque vers quatre heures du matin (ou là ! Vas falloir être plus raisonnable !) et décidèrent d'aller se coucher (ah, quand même !). Link allait passer la nuit au Village Kokiri, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois.  
  
Zelda : Malgré tout... j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée avec toi, Link.  
  
Link : Moi aussi... enfin, si on ne conte pas Ganondorf !  
  
Zelda : Bien sur ! Mais d'un certain coté... si tu rêve de devenir un grand guerrier, il va falloir que tu vives beaucoup d'aventures !  
  
Link : Tu as raison. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée là dedans.  
  
Zelda : Mais... les guerriers sont là pour venir en aide aux gens. C'est aussi pour ton courage que je t'aime !  
  
Link : Ah... dans ce cas... !  
  
Ils rirent quelques instant, puis avant de se séparer, il s'embrassèrent encore une fois.  
  
Note de fin de chapitre : Ah, l'amour ! 


	13. Le Château des Ténèbres

Le Château des Ténèbres  
  
Link passa une merveilleuse nuit, au moins aussi belle que celle de Zelda. Pourtant, il n'avait pas encore raconté aux Kokiris et aux fées ce qui lui était arrivé la journée précédente. Il ne voulait pas que Mido se moque de lui, ou que Saria soit jalouse (parce que même si elle était son amie, elle était très possessive). Il avait décidé d'attendre un peu pour leur dire... mais du coup se fut Taya qui raconta tout. La coquine ! Ainsi, à son réveil, tout le monde était au courant. Mais en fait, Mido fut le seul à sortir ses méchantes blagues habituelles. Tous les autres Kokiris et toutes les fées, y comprit Dark Fairy de précipitèrent vers lui pour le féliciter et lui poser pleins de questions : « Comment t'as fait pour rattraper Ganondorf ? », « C'est vrai que la princesse Zelda est amoureuse de toi ? », « blabla blabla ? »......  
  
Link n'avait jamais été aussi populaire.  
  
Navi : Et dire que je suis sa fée protectrice !  
  
Taël : Hein ? N'importe quoi, c'est moi !  
  
Taya : Arrête de raconter des bêtises, c'est moi sa fée !  
  
Navi : Je te dis que non !  
  
Taya : Si c'est moi !  
  
Taël : Même pas vrai !  
  
Link et Saria : STOP !!!  
  
Enfin voilà, Link passa toute la matinée à raconter ses aventures de la journée passée, mais au lieu de s'en venter, il resta modeste (ah... Link est sans défauts !).  
  
Zelda aussi passa une bonne matinée, mais elle regrettait que Link ne vienne pas la voir. Et oui, parce que Link devait rester avec l'Arbre Mojo pour fêter ses 9999 ans (mais ça vous le saviez déjà).  
  
Mais malheureusement, alors qu'elle était à la Place du Marché pour donner un peu d'argent aux pauvres mendiants, Ganondorf refit son apparition. Il essaya se l'attraper mais elle réussit à atteindre la Plaine d'Hyrule en courant. Cependant Ganondorf était bien plus rapide qu'elle et de plus, il utilisa son pouvoir de lévitation pour planer de nouveau au dessus du sol. Zelda n'aurait jamais put atteindre l'entrée du Domaine des Kokiris si elle ne s'était pas servie de ses pouvoirs à elle : elle pouvait lancer de faibles boules de magie, bleues. Ganondorf s'en prit une ou deux en plaine figure mais cela ne fit que le ralentir. Zelda arriva essoufflée à la limite du champ d'énergie. Elle ne pouvait pas le franchir.  
  
Zelda : A l'aide ! S'il vous plait !  
  
Seule Saria entendit l'appel de Zelda et elle se précipita à sa rencontre.  
  
Zelda : Saria, oh je t'en pris laisse moi entrer !  
  
Saria : Je ne peux pas ! Il faut que j'appelle Dark Fairy, elle pourra te faire passer ! J'arrive !  
  
Zelda : Fais vite je t'en supplie !  
  
Saria se précipita vers la clairière où se trouvait l'Arbre Mojo, entouré par tous les Kokiris et toutes les fées.  
  
Saria : Vite ! Il faut que vous veniez ! Zelda est en danger, il faut la faire entrer ici !  
  
Link fut le premier à accourir mais malheureusement, il arriva trop tard. Ganondorf emportait Zelda avec lui, sur son cheval noir. Le soleil était presque couché. Link enfourcha Epona et une fois de plus, il poursuivit Ganondorf dans la Plaine d'Hyrule (eh beh ! On peut pas dire que Ganondorf ait pris son temps pour organiser une autre attaque !). Mais cette fois-ci, Ganondorf lui lança des boules de magie noire qui le ralentirent terriblement. Epona dut être très habile pour les éviter. Arrivés au Désert des Colosses, Les choses se compliquèrent encore. Ganondorf fut rejoins par ses fidèles soldats squelettes, à cheval eux aussi. Ils foncèrent sur Link. Link essaya de se défendre avec son Epée Kokiri mais il ne réussit qu'à leur fendre quelques os. Il tenta vainement de les brûler avec ses flèches de feu mais il était trop tard : Les squelettes lui donnèrent un gros coup de massue, Link perdit connaissance et tomba sur le sable.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ganondorf avait rejoins son immense château, appelé le Château des Ténèbres, qui se trouvait dans le Désert des Colosses. Il était si grand qu'à coté, la Tour Montparnasse avait la taille d'un clou, et Disneyland paraissait aussi petit qu'une crêpe au sucre (ou plutôt une crêpe à la chantilly).(désolée pour cette comparaison un peu superficielle).  
  
Pour y entrer, il fallait traverser un pont suspendu au dessus de la lave (un pont de la taille de Moby Dick). Ganondorf franchit donc ce pont avec Zelda, puis ils entrèrent dans le château. A vrai dire, l'intérieur n'était pas moins terrifiant que l'extérieur, mais c'était plutôt beau (enfin, faut aimer, mais c'était pas mal). La première pièce du château était un grand hall, sombre. Il y avait une grande porte en face et des dizaines de petites portes sur les cotés du hall. La grande porte, ornée d'un dragon, était grillagée, mais Ganondorf étant le maître des lieux, il put la franchir. Ils (je rappelle quand même que Zelda est là aussi) marchèrent alors dans un couloir très long, très très long... Puis enfin, au bout, ils entrèrent dans une grande salle ronde de la hauteur de la Tour Eiffel. Des escaliers en spirale s'élevaient contre le mur, jusqu'au haut de la salle. Des piliers collés aux marches soutenaient le plafond et sur le sol lisse était gravée la Triforce. Des centaines de torches étaient accrochées tout au long des piliers, pour éclairer la pièce aux murs noirs.  
  
C'était vraiment un magnifique et impressionnant endroit, j'espère que vous vous imaginez bien de quoi ça a l'air. Il fallut un certain temps à Ganondorf et à sa prisonnière pour monter jusqu'en haut, où se trouvait une porte. Ils débouchèrent alors dans une autre salle immense, la salle du Trône de Ganondorf. Il faut aussi préciser que cette salle possédait une grande vitre qui montrait tout l'avant du château. Il s'agissait de la Tour Centrale (vertigineux s'abstenir !) qui dominait tout le reste du château. Zelda était certes très impressionnée par tout cela, mais elle était également terrifiée (et puis il ne faut pas oublier que Ganondorf ne lui veut pas du bien). Il la laissa au centre de la pièce et la regarda.  
  
Note de fin de chapitre : C'est pas parce que Ganondorf est le méchant de l'histoire qu'il a forcément mauvais goûts ! 


	14. L'aventure commence

L'aventure commence  
  
Zelda était encore essoufflée à cause des 45.695 marches qu'elle avait du monter. Sa respiration était encore haletante. Mais en fait, c'était aussi dut à sa peur.  
  
Ganondorf : Très bien... Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me dises où se trouvent les pierres ancestrales. Si tu me le dis, je ne te ferais pas de mal.  
  
Zelda (en fermant les poings) : Non, jamais !  
  
Ganondorf sortit alors son Epée de Puissance et la pointa sur le cou de Zelda.  
  
Ganondorf : Alors...  
  
Zelda : Non... non !  
  
Ganondorf la pris fermement par le bras et l'emmena vers le coté droit de la pièce. Là, il lui immobilisa les mains contre le mur, à l'aide de chaînes. Zelda ne pouvait rien faire pour s'enfuir de la tour désormais. Ganondorf se pencha alors vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Zelda, au début, résista, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder à son tour. En un éclair, les yeux de Ganondorf devinrent couleur de lave. Zelda ressentit de nouveau une atroce douleur au coeur mais elle ne put fermer les yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, Ganondorf, qui estimait que Zelda avait assez souffert, repris son regard habituel (c'est à dire des yeux avec une grande pupille noire). La douleur de Zelda ne s'effaça pas tout de suite et elle eut la respiration saccadée par la souffrance.  
  
Ganondorf : Dis le moi, et je t'épargnerais d'atroces souffrances.  
  
Zelda : ... Jamais...  
  
Ganondorf commençait à perdre patience mais à ce moment, les gardes squelettes arrivèrent dans la salle. Ils tenaient Link, auquel ils avaient attaché les mains dans le dos.  
  
Zelda : ... Link... !  
  
Ganondorf poussa Link qui tomba à genoux sur le sol. Ganondorf lui mis son Epée de Puissance juste sous le cou, comme il l'avait fait à Zelda.  
  
Ganondorf : Alors si tu refuse de tout me dire... je le tue.  
  
Zelda était comme pétrifiée. Elle devait choisir entre sauver la terre et sauver Link. C'était vraiment un supplice pour elle.  
  
Ganondorf : N'essaye pas de me résister, Zelda. Pourquoi sacrifier la vie de quelqu'un qui t'est cher pour garder un secret puisque, de toute façon, je parviendrais à mes fins. Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable. Veut-tu vraiment que je le tue et que je fasse de même avec toi alors que j'arriverais forcément tôt ou tard à trouver par moi même l'emplacement de la Triforce.  
  
Le pire, c'était que Ganondorf avait raison. Mais Zelda pensait aussi à sa mère qui avait préféré mourir plutôt que d'avouer à Ganondorf son secret. Si elle lui disait tout, sa mère serait morte en vain. Zelda résista encore.  
  
Zelda (elle ferma les yeux tant sa décision était horrible) : ... Non.  
  
Alors Ganondorf donna un puissant coup de pieds dans le ventre de Link. Ce dernier eut un court gémissement étouffé. Ce fut alors que Ganondorf le mit debout et se rapprocha de son visage en le regardant dans les yeux. Zelda lui supplia d'arrêter mais Ganondorf ne l'écouta pas. Link était très courageux et il n'avait pas peur de la souffrance qu'il allait devoir endurer. Mais en fait, il eut beau attendre, il ne ressentit rien. Ganondorf s'éloigna alors, très surpris. Il lui donna alors un puissant coup de poing (croyez moi c'était pas une pichenette) et Link se retrouva de nouveau à terre, sans gémir.  
  
Ganondorf (se tournant vers Zelda) : J'attends.  
  
Zelda regarda Link avec pitié et inquiétude, il lui rendit ce regard mais lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle ne devait rien avouer. Mais Zelda ne voulait pas qu'il souffre plus longtemps, et puis, comme l'avait dit Ganondorf, cela ne servait à rien de résister.  
  
Zelda (elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et pris une longue inspiration) : La Triforce... est cachée au Temple du Temps... La Pierre Ancestrale de la Force est enfermée... dans la Caverne Dodongo, celle du Courage est au Temple de la Forêt... et... (elle avait peine à parler et une larme lui coula sur la joue) celle... de la Sagesse...  
  
Ganondorf : Oui...  
  
Zelda : Dans... la Caverne de Glace.  
  
Ganondorf (avec un méchant sourire) : Bien. Je suis un homme de parole, je vais donc te laisser partir, toi et... lui. Gardes, emmenez-les à l'entrée du château et laissez-les partir.  
  
Les gardes détachèrent les deux prisonniers et les emmenèrent à l'entrée du pont. Là, ils les laissèrent. Epona et Inouk attendaient leurs maîtres avec inquiétude. Zelda n'avait plus la volonté de bouger, elle s'agenouilla, posa ses mains à terre et baissa la tête vers le sol, en position de défaite. Link accourut vers elle.  
  
Link : Zelda... tout va bien... ?  
  
Zelda pleurait silencieusement, en fermant les yeux.  
  
Zelda : ... Link... j'ai... fais quelque chose... d'horrible...  
  
Link : Non... Zelda... c'était une décision extrêmement difficile... c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Tu as été très courageuse, et sage.  
  
Zelda : Trahir le monde entier... c'est sage ?  
  
Link : Zelda... c'était la meilleure solution. C'est difficile à admettre, mais Ganondorf avait raison... Viens, nous devons rentrer, il doit être près de minuit.  
  
Ils remontèrent à cheval et retournèrent devant le pont-levis (qui était relevé). Link proposa à Zelda d'aller dormir au Ranch Lonlon avec lui, elle accepta.  
  
Link : Zelda... demain... j'irais au Temple de la Forêt... et je ramènerais la Pierre Ancestrale du Courage.  
  
Zelda : ... Link... mais... c'est trop dangereux...  
  
Link : Hey ! Rappelles toi, je veux devenir un guerrier ! Tu as dis toi même que si je voulais en devenir un, je devais vivre plein d'aventures ! Sauver le monde, ça me plait, d'un certain coté !  
  
Zelda : ... Tu mérites de devenir le plus grand guerrier de la terre, Link. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut, et tu es courageux...  
  
Link : Ne t'en fais pas (il la serra dans ses bras), je vais y arriver !  
  
Note de fin de chapitre : Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Link et le courage ne font qu'un ! (et en plus, bizarrement, c'est la Pierre Ancestrale du Courage qu'il va rechercher, c'est celle qui lui convient le mieux, même si celle de la Sagesse serait pas mal non plus. Link est aussi très sage après tout !!). 


End file.
